Pretty Green eyes
by angeliclisa
Summary: After OotP. Harry sits in the common room pondering recent events, and is stumbed upon by Hermione. Songfic to Ultrabeats Pretty Green eyes.


Pretty Green eyes   
  
So full of wonder and dismay  
  
Its alright to cry   
  
For I'll be there to wipe your tears  
  
And in your arms  
  
Were together in Paradise  
  
Its so nice, you never have to be alone.  
  
The common room had been empty for hours. The candles had burned out and the fire reduced to embers. The room felt bereft of the usual sounds that inhabited it, the scratching of quills on parchment, the usual argument over the better Quidditch team, and of course the occasional bang or other loud noise that would have usually come from Fred or George. The common room was empty now save for the teenager sitting in front of the dying fire.  
  
"Its all my fault, everything is." He exclaimed while running his hand through his hair making it messier than usual.  
  
"Its ... Crookshanks bugger off, I'm in no mood." depositing the rather ugly cat that was rubbing against his legs to the end of the couch.  
  
Harry was once again left alone with his thoughts, much the same as he had this past week. Always returning to the same place, Its all his fault. His Mum and Dad, Cedric and now Sirius.  
  
"Its all my fault."  
  
"Hello is someone down here." He heard some one whisper behind him. Thank God now one can see me behind the couch Harry thought, If I get another sympathetic glance or another I'm really sorry I might strangle someone.  
  
He heard footsteps of some one coming down from the dorms, and approaching the very couch he was hiding behind.  
  
"Crap, Crap, Crap." Harry muttered wishing whoever it was would just go away.   
  
"Hiya Harry." He looked up and was pleasantly surprised at who he saw.  
  
"Hiya 'Mione, Wotcha doin up this late?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, You?" She said sliding down sitting next to Harry leaning on the couch.  
  
"Me neither." The simple fact was the recently he rarely slept. "But now you mention it I feel really sleepy, Bye." And with a fake yawn he got up and started heading up to the boys dorms.  
  
"I heard you, y'know?" Harry stopped mid-step and sharply turned around to face Hermione.  
  
"Heard What?" Harry asked Walking back over to the couch.  
  
"Its not your fault Harry, none of this is." Hermione Murmured staring into Harry's eyes. She'd always been fascinated with his eyes, reflecting his moods, warm emerald when he was happy, God she hadn't seen them in ages. Turning colder when he got angry, these were more familiar to her now, including this very moment.  
  
"What the Fuck do you know, Hermione?" Harry said barely through clenched teeth. "This is all my fault, everything!" He shouted whilst scattering the contents of someone's bag that was on the table but now thrown near the far wall.  
  
He was slumped on the couch head in hands, when Hermione recovered from the shock. She stood waiting to her if anyone had heard that, no-one had thank God.  
  
She slowly approached Harry, kneeling in front of him. He eventually looked up and Hermione gasped, She'd never seen this colour before his eyes were the palest green she had ever seen surrounded by rivers of tears.  
  
"Oh harry." She cried as he slumped forward grasping Hermione crying on her shoulder.   
  
"Oh harry, everything will get better, please stop crying."  
  
"No it wont Hermione, you don't understand. I've lost everyone that ever cared about me. First Mum and Dad, and now Sirius, I don't know if I can take this anymore."  
  
"No Harry, no you haven't what about the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Remus, Ron, what about me?"  
  
"I cant lose anyone else, anyone that gets close to me dies." Harry cried out still grasping on to Hermione.  
  
"Harry please!" Hermione cried desperately   
  
"Come on Hermione admit it you life would be much better without me in it." He said moving away from Hermione.  
  
"Your wrong, your so wrong." Hermione stated standing up and facing Harry. "True I might have spent less time in the hospital wing and more in the library, but none of that matters. I care about you, and the hospital wing just comes with the package when your friend with Harry Potter."  
  
"But it shouldn't Hermione, I want you to be safe, and being safe means staying away from me."  
  
"No it doesn't. No-ones safe until Voldemorts gone, and I intend on being there when you kick his arse."  
  
"You don't get it do you, I need you to be safe."  
  
"Why me? Do you intend on having this conversation with Ron."  
  
"No, I know I couldn't get him to agree with it."  
  
"And what make you think that you can make me?"  
  
"God Hermione for someone whose meant to be incredibly clever, your rather thick." He said pacing up and down in front of the fire.  
  
"Harry I don't understand, can you give me a straight answer, Why is it alright for Ron to be with you but I can't?" He suddenly stopped pacing looking down at Hermione who had just sank onto the couch with such a dejected look on her face. He sank onto his Knees in front of Hermione. Maybe its time for the truth he thought.  
  
"Hermione I... Well I.. you really don't get it do you? I want you safe so that if I do Defeat Voldemort, I've something to come home too."  
  
"But harry why? Oh OH" She finally got it he thought.  
  
"I know there's no possible way you feel the same, After all there's Vicky, but I want you safe."  
  
"Harry this really isn't your night. Your wrong again. I Feel exactly the same way."Hermione couldn't believe it Harry liked her, Really liked her.  
  
"Really" He couldn't believe it either. He gently cupped her cheek and leaned into to kiss her. This is how it should be he thought, perfect, not at all like kissing a wet fish like last time. Hermione's hands where threading through Harry's hair gently pulling him towards her. Her mouth opened under his ministrations and he snaked his tongue into her mouth plundering it when he heard her moan. She broke off the kiss, confusing Harry who thought it had been going rather well, only to be pleasantly surprised when he felt Hermione's kisses going down his neck.  
  
"Now Harry don't think anything's changed, I'm still going to be with you, together were stronger." She said between kisses, A clever plan wait until he was so distracted he'll agree to anything.  
  
"Yes Hermione." Harry said. Score one to Hermione. She stopped kissing his neck, and moved to look at him. There were still tears around his eyes, but his eyes had changed to a bright emerald. God this must be when he's really happy, thought Hermione smirking.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Harry asked moving in to kiss Hermione again. She dodged his kiss, and removed his glasses.  
  
"Such pretty eyes." she murmured as she began to gently wipe the tears away.  
  
"No their not, I'll have you know there very butch and manly." He said with a slight hint of sarcasm, leaning into Hermione's touch.  
  
"Harry I know you never chose any of this but remember you never have to be alone." she said leaning in one more to kiss him.  
  
Pretty Green eyes  
  
Before the sparkle lessens tonight  
  
Let me remind you choose not to fly  
  
Its alright for your lover has come home  
  
By your side I'll always stay  
  
You'll never have to be alone. 


End file.
